


Blondie

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: Genderswap [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderswap
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Per quanto Noctia detestasse svegliarsi presto la mattina, c'era una sorta di routine della quale non riusciva a fare a meno, e che la spingeva ad alzarsi almeno un quarto d'ora prima della colazione: ovvero per pettinare i bellissimi capelli biondi di Prompta.





	Blondie

**Author's Note:**

> \- Cow-t8. Prompt: "Capelli biondi".
> 
> \- Tutti i personaggi sono in genderswap.  
> \- _Prompto_ - > Prompta  
> \- _Noctis_ - > Noctia  
> \- _Gladiolus_ - > Gladis (Gladis è un nome per lo più moderno ma pare abbia come origine proprio il _gladiolo_ )  
> \- _Ignis_ - > Ignitia (Non so se il nome esiste, ma la TIA finale si pronuncia come il ZIA di Letizia)

Per quanto Noctia detestasse svegliarsi presto la mattina, c'era una sorta di routine della quale non riusciva a fare a meno, e che la spingeva ad alzarsi almeno un quarto d'ora prima della colazione: ovvero per pettinare i bellissimi capelli biondi di Prompta.

Lo trovava un rituale rilassante e quasi ipnotico, e sapeva che anche la sua compagna adorava quei momenti di pace e intimità.

Quella sorta di tradizione mattutina non era recente, non era nata con quel viaggio fuori da Insomnia, ma aveva origine sin dai primi  _ pigiama party _ che le due organizzavano nell'appartamento di Noctia - nottate trascorse a mangiare schifezze e a giocare ai videogames.

Si prendevano cura l'una dell'altra, chiacchierando e talvolta anche scambiandosi delle timide e tenere coccole. Perché quella, per entrambe, era la prima relazione seria e in quel modo stavano semplicemente cercando di scoprire i rispettivi corpi.

In ogni caso, per Noctia la mattina - e la notte, prima di andare a letto - doveva per forza iniziare in quel modo: con la spazzola che attraversava i fili dorati di Prompta.

Rimaneva sempre incantata dai riflessi che talvolta sembravano assumere e che ricordavano alla Principessa tante cose. Per lei quei capelli biondi erano come la sabbia più fine, baciata dal sole, ed erano addirittura il sole stesso quando li vedeva attraversati dalla luce. Erano come l'oro più prezioso, ma anche morbidi come il manto piumato di un chocobo.

Li avrebbe accarezzati per ore, sia con la spazzola che con le dita, strappando talvolta anche dei brividi nella sua compagna.

«Ti piacciono proprio i miei capelli, eh?», domandò infatti Prompta, venendo scossa da un altro leggero tremito.

Noctia annuì, sporgendosi poi verso di lei per abbracciarla da dietro. Appoggiò il mento sulla spalla dell'altra, cingendole la vita con le braccia.

«Sono morbidi...», mormorò voltando un poco il capo per far affondare il naso su quella lunga cascata dorata. Anche il loro profumo era buono, delicato e dolce. Sapevano di vaniglia e di…  _ raggi del sole _ . Non sapeva neanche come descriverli.

Prompta ridacchiò nel sentire il respiro della Principessa sul suo collo e le accarezzò le braccia, rilassandosi contro di lei.

«Coda, chignon o treccia?», le chiese inclinando il capo per lasciare più spazio al viso di Noctia.

«… oggi treccia», rispose la Principessa con tono calmo, dandole un leggero bacino tra il collo e l'orecchio.

Prompta rabbrividì ancora e, scostandosi un poco, si voltò verso Noctia. Sorrideva imbarazzata, le guance macchiate da mille lentiggini erano leggermente arrossate, e la Principessa non poté non pensare ancora una volta a quanto quel viso, così bello e delicato, fosse perfetto per quei capelli che sembravano essere nati dai raggi del sole.

Erano pensieri imbarazzanti e molto romantici, riflessioni che lei avrebbe sempre e solo tenuto per sé, perché sapeva di non essere brava nell'esprimere i suoi sentimenti a parole, soprattutto quando erano così intimi e profondi. Tuttavia, avrebbe ugualmente tentato di esternarli attraverso piccoli gesti e attenzioni, come sempre.

Si spinse infatti verso di lei, e dopo aver fatto scontrare con delicatezza le loro fronti, allungò la mano per accarezzarle il viso. Spinse dietro l'orecchio una ciocca di capelli, facendo poi riposare le dita sulla nuca di Prompta. La guardò per qualche istante negli occhi poi, sorridendo appena, si sporse ulteriormente in avanti per poterla baciare.

Si sfiorarono in quel modo per qualche momento, assaporando quegli istanti di pace rubati al loro viaggio. Fu tuttavia la voce di una delle loro compagne, Gladis, a spezzare quella sorta di magia.

«Muovetevi, non abbiamo tutta la mattina! Dobbiamo arrivare a Lestallum da mio fratello!»

Noctia sospirò quasi infastidita, lasciando che fosse Prompta a rispondere con un allegro, ma altrettanto imbarazzato: «Abbiamo quasi fatto!»   
«Guastafeste», borbottò la Principessa, riprendendo in mano la spazzola che aveva abbandonato sul pavimento della tenda da campeggio.

L'altra ridacchiò, dandole di nuovo le spalle per permetterle di rimettersi al lavoro.

Noctia riprese infatti a pettinarla, dividendo con attenzione di capelli della sua compagna in tre ciocche uguali, che iniziò poi a intrecciare con cura.

Le mancavano le lunghe mattinate passate ad accarezzare i capelli biondi di Prompta, a baciarsi distese sul letto e a non fare assolutamente niente - almeno fino a quando Ignitia non decideva di irrompere nell'appartamento per costringerle ad alzarsi.

Finì il suo lavoro poco dopo, osservando con non poco orgoglio e piacere, il risultato ottenuto. La treccia era morbida e lunga, e sembrava quasi brillare attraverso la luce che penetrava dentro la tenda, facendo sì che ogni singolo capello biondo prendesse vita. La sfiorò con le dita poi, afferrando una nastrino nero con del pizzo bianco, aiutò come tocco finale la sua compagna a indossarlo sul capo - più come oggetto decorativo che per una reale utilità.

«Allora, sto bene?», chiese Prompta, voltandosi verso di lei con un sorriso caldo e luminoso. La treccia e alcune ciocche dei capelli, sfuggite alla pettinatura, ondeggiarono piacevolmente per quel suo movimento, e Noctia annuì imbarazzata, incapace di dare una vera e propria risposta. Per lei Prompta era perfetta, ma dare voce a quei pensieri era davvero difficile.

Esitò per un momento prima di riuscire a rispondere con un leggero broncio sulle labbra.

«Sì... stai bene Prom».

«Grazie Noct», ridacchiò l’altra.

La Principessa cercò a sua volta di sorridere e, portandole di nuovo dietro l'orecchio una di quelle selvatiche ciocche bionde, si spinse in avanti per poterle rubare un altro bacio, più veloce e leggero del precedente.

«Andiamo?», domandò infine, appoggiando la fronte contro quella della sua compagna.

«Sì, prima che Gladis dia di matto facendo irritare Ignitia... è pericolosa senza Ebony», commentò Prompta.

«Speriamo di trovarne a Lestallum...», assentì Noctia divertita e, mano nella mano, decisero finalmente di lasciare la tenda, pronte ad affrontare quella nuova giornata di viaggio.


End file.
